The Pros of Thunderstorms
by DesertCat
Summary: posttimeskip. Naruto and Hinata get caught in a thunderstorm. collection of oneshots. rated T just in case.
1. Deja Vu

The Pros of Thunderstorms

**Well, a lot of people requested that I ****do a ****NaruHina****fic****, and now I finally did one. ****Disclaimer – Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

_Hinata couldn't suppress a shudder__ as lightning split the air and a boom of thunder made the windowpanes rattle. Even thought she was warm and (technically) safe in her bed, her heart hammered in her chest louder than the rain on the roof. She was terrified of thunderstorms! __**Buck up Hinata,**__She gave herself a mental pep talk. __**Babies are afraid of thunder and lightning. Are you a baby? No! Get a hold of yourself**__! She curled up beneath the covers and took deep, __steadying__ breathes,__ but the next crack of lightening made her flinch__**. Oh, I'm such a coward**__, she thought. __**How will I ever get up enough courage to tell Naruto-kun how I feel about him**__? The mere thought of the Kyuubi vessel made Hinata's heart beat all the faster, yet calmed her down at the same time. She saw him clearly in her mind's eye; his spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and childish grin. In her fantasy he held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Hinata, I won't let the thunder hurt you."_

_**Naruto-kun, I'm sorry I'm not brave enough to tell you how much I love you.**_

…Two years later…

Hinata leaned her forehead against the rough bark of the tree she was standing (hiding) behind. Naruto had only returned yesterday from his two-year-long training mission and already Hinata had lapsed back into her old habit of spying on him. She hadn't even gotten up the courage to go say hello to her beloved (and much fantasized about, believe you me) Naruto-kun. At the moment she was watching him train, but she would probably have to leave soon, the sky above was dark, threatening a storm. She peeked around the tree once more. Naruto had gotten so much taller since he left. He was also stronger and more muscular. A slight blush came to Hinata's pale cheeks as she imagined what he would look like shirtless…

"Hinata, is that you?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat. _Oh God he saw me!_

"N-Naruto-kun! I was just out for a walk while the weathers still good, and I heard you training, and..." Hinata quickly tried to come up with an excuse, but didn't get to finish because Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a great big bear hug. "Naruto?!"

"It's so great to see you Hinata!" he released her, grinning. His smile was just like she remembered it, and he still had that mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I missed you, you know."

"I-I missed y-you too Naruto-kun" Hinata managed to stammer, her face burning dark red. He looked her over and, sadly, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Wow Hinata, you've really grown up." Her face got redder and her eyes grew wide. _Did Naruto-kun just compliment my body?_ Naruto's face got red too, as soon as he realized what had come out of his mouth. "I, I meant, uh you've gotten taller and… your hair looks good long... "

"It's alright; I'll take it as a compliment."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan probably would've punched me." Naruto laughed. Hinata giggled; his happiness was contagious. He gave her a lopsided grin, then tilted his head up and studied the heavens. "Hmm… looks like rain." As soon as the words left his mouth, water began pouring down. A more poetic person might have said that the rain was coming down in buckets, but that would imply that the rain let up a bit while the buckets were being refilled. Hinata felt as though someone was spraying her down with a high-pressure fire hose. The drops actually stung her skin; she thought she would have bruises in the morning. "We've gotta find shelter!" she heard Naruto yell over the roar of the rain.

"Y-yes" she managed to answer, too softly to be heard, but he didn't wait for her to respond. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the forest towards where he thought the path was. Naturally he was incorrect, but before either of them noticed they saw a dark shape looming out of the rain in front of them.

"What's that?" Naruto yelled.

"I think its Lee-san's dojo." Hinata answered. (I've been wanting to work Lee's dojo into a story since I saw the filler episode. For those of you that didn't see it, Lee built a dojo out in the middle of the woods during the filler arc.) They didn't have time to think. A crash of thunder startled them and they ran, stumbling, towards the shaky wooden structure. Once inside they sank to the floor, watching the rain pour down.

Naruto broke the semi-silence first. "Heh. I remember when fuzzy-brows built this place. …I really have been gone for a long time, haven't I?" _Yes,_ Hinata wanted to say, _and I've missed you every moment. _But she only nodded silently. "So how has everybody been? So far, I've only seen you, Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, and that girl from the sand."

"Everyone is fine, we're all chuunins now, and Neji-niisan is even a jounin." His face fell slightly and she quickly continued, "But you shouldn't worry Naruto-kun, they're having the chuunins exams soon and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks Hinata, I really-" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because a huge crash of thunder made them both jump. Hinata, to her horror, landed right in Naruto's lap. (I understand that is very unlikely. Get over it.)

"s-sorry" she stammered, and tried to scramble away, but a bolt of lightening flashed right outside the door, followed immediately by a crash of thunder and she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. She was terrified of thunder and lightening, but it would be wrong to assume that it was completely unintentional.

"Wha-?" Naruto, stupefied, awkwardly put his arms around her. "Don't worry Hinata," he tried to comfort her. "I won't let the thunder hurt you." Faintly, behind her fear, Hinata sensed the strangest feeling of déjà vu.

The rain only lasted about five more minutes, ending as quickly as it began, all of which Naruto and Hinata spent holding onto one another.

"Uh, Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"The rain's stopped now." Thunder rumbled quietly in the distance, a clear message that the storm was now far away.

"Oh yes, so it has. We should probably be heading back now." But she didn't move and neither did he.

**So I've finally written a ****NaruHina****I hope it didn't seem too cheesy. Please review, if you don't my cat Loki (yes I named my cat Loki, maybe you've read that manga) will come and bite your face off. ****Heh.**


	2. Dating

Dating

**Another thunderstorm, another NaruHina oneshot. Enjoy. **

Naruto was buying roses. He was not completely, 100 percent sure _why_ he was buying roses. What he did know was that Sakura told him to buy roses, and since Sakura was super-strong and strangely moody this week, Sakura got what she wanted.

"Here are your roses Sakura-chan," he said, humbly offering her the dozen red roses he had just purchased.

"No you idiot, they're not for me," she replied, waving them away.

"Well who are they for, then?"

"I just can't stand seeing her like this anymore." Sakura didn't appear to be addressing him, she was pacing back and forth, staring straight ahead, but since he was the only person in the area, he paid attention. "Everyone in the village knows except you, why can't you get it through your thick skull Naruto?" Now she was talking to him.

""Umm…" Apparently it was a rhetorical question, because she didn't wait for him to reply.

"I'm putting an end to her misery, once and for all." She finally turned to face him. "Naruto, you're taking Hinata out on a date."

"Huh? But I…"

"No buts. Just find her, give her the roses, and take her out to dinner. And don't tell her that I told you to do it."

He searched the village for her; high and low, every shop and street. It began to rain, tiny mist-like drops that dusted every hair on his head and accumulated on the petals of the roses, and he heard thunder rumbling softly in the distance. He finally found her at the academy, finishing teaching a class on basic chakra control. Obviously she had changed in the years he had been away; the Hinata he remembered would never have had the courage to stand up and speak in front of a classroom full of children and teach. The students didn't surprise him though. When he burst into the room, dripping wet and holding a bouquet of roses they all giggled and began to whisper to one another. He heard one girl whisper loudly to her neighbor,

"That must be Hinata-sensei's boyfriend!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata exclaimed. "Class, quiet down." She told her students, and then turned back to him. "W-what are you doing here?" she noticed the flowers he was holding, "and what are the flowers for?"

"Sorry to barge in here like this. The flowers are for you."

"That's alright, I was just about to dismiss them." Then the second thing he said registered. "…for…me?"

"Yeah, do you wanna go out for dinner?" all the girls in the classroom squealed and giggled (simultaneously! –gasp/scream/dies from lack of oxygen-).

"C-class, you're dismissed." Hinata sank into the chair behind her desk as the students, amid much chair-squeaking and desk-banging, began to leave. "a-are you…asking me out on a d-date?" He nodded.

"I know this is kinda sudden, I hope you don't mind."

"N-not at all! Um, just give me half an hour to get ready." She replied, looking up at him.

Naruto couldn't see why she needed half an hour to prepare, he thought she looked pretty already, but he just nodded. Girls were weird that way.

"That's cool. Do you want me to pick you up at your house then?" he had never actually been there, but he was confident that he could find it. It was a huge mansion after all.

"t-that'll be fine. I'll see you then."

He smiled, unknowingly making her heart beat faster. As he turned to leave, a thought occurred to him. What if she expected to be taken somewhere fancy? He paused and looked back over his shoulder. Uh, I hope it's o.k. if we just go get ramen. I can't really afford anything else, and I have a coupon."

"That sounds wonderful." The look on her face told him that she really meant it. She was only smiling slightly, but he had never seen her look so happy.

**Sorry that I haven't written anything in a while, I've just been so busy with school... anyways, please review ******


	3. Taking Notice

Taking Notice

**An update? What?! That's right! It's been raining a lot here lately, and the raindrops gave me the inspiration (not to mention the guilt trip) to write another chapter. I enjoyed writing it immensely, I hope you enjoy reading it. **

Kiba leaned in closer to Hinata's ear, talking fervently and quietly to her, with the slightest hint of a smile on his face. _What is he saying to her? _Naruto thought, scowling as Hinata blushed and shook her head quietly. _I wish I could read lips… _Outside lightening flashed and thunder boomed loudly, causing the restaurant's lights to flicker and the windowpanes to vibrate. Naruto's scowl deepened as Hinata, startled by the thunder, jumped and Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder to 'comfort' her.

Some of the former rookie 9 had been training together between missions when they were caught in a sudden downpour. At Chouji's suggestion, they had taken shelter in his favorite Korean BBQ restaurant. Naruto was seated two booths away from where Kiba was So Obviously hitting on Hinata. Usually he didn't notice that sort of thing, but lately he had been noticing her. Especially her beautiful white eyes. and the way she clasped her hands in front of her on the table so cutely. And the way her long hair fell to hide her face when she bowed her head in embarrassment. And how she looked so adorable when she blushed, like she was doing right now at whatever Kiba had just said to her.

Kiba, that idiotic dog boy… Naruto nearly growled out loud, making Lee and Tenten (with whom he was sharing his booth) look at him oddly. _How dare he hit on sweet, innocent Hinata? How dare he make her blush so cutely like that and hang her head in embarrassment? how dare he…push her out of the booth and now she's walking this way and stopping to look over her shoulder at him and he's grinning like an idiot and giving her a thumbs-up and she's coming over here to me and blushing in that adorable way -_

"H-hi Naruto-kun…"

"Hi Hinata…"

"C-could I talk to you?" Tenten immediately rose, dragged Lee out of the booth, and walked to another booth on the other side of the restaurant as quickly as she could while still dragging Lee. Hinata quickly sat down across from Naruto, her head bowed, her face glowing red but hidden from view behind a curtain of dark hair, and her hands clasped in front of her on the table. Naruto felt a slight blush spread across his face.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto felt a little nervous talking to the girl he had been watching out of the corner of his eye for the past few weeks. The feeling took him a little by surprise. He had never been nervous to talk to Hinata before, but then again, she had never looked so amazing before (that he remembered).

"N-Naruto-k-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I Really Like You!" Hinata managed to blurt out. Unfortunately, her words were drowned out by a huge crash of thunder at that very moment.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that…"

"Oh! I mean, that is…I uh,…"

"Um, Hinata? Can I just say that I uh, I think I have a crush on you."

"What?" Hinata's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise.

"yeah…" Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's just, you're really cute and before, when Kiba was hitting on you, I was getting really jealous." Naruto laughed again.

"When Kiba was…?" Hinata glanced back over her shoulder at where Kiba was kneeling backwards in his booth, peering over the back of the bench and trying not to laugh (on the other side of the booth, Shino was rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses).

"So, uh, would you go out with me?" Naruto asked, blind to the watchful gazes of Hinata's teammates (as well as of Lee and Tenten from the other side of the restaurant). It took a moment for the request to process Hinata's numbed brain.

"…Oh! Um, well I, oh my…I, umm…yes." She finally squeaked.

"Really? Great!" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed the darkest red she'd ever blushed before.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, nothing."

**Reviews are always appreciated. Naruto seems a little OOC, but I can't quite put my finger on it…**


End file.
